Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to devices for ground-resistance detection, and more particularly it relates to devices for measuring the resistance between ground terminal and the protective earth (PE).
Description of the Related Art
When local equipment is coupled to a power system, a lack of good grounding is undesirable, and increases the risk of equipment failure. The absence of an effective grounding system can lead to various problems, such as instrumentation errors, harmonic distortion issues, power factor problems, and a host of possible intermittent dilemmas. If fault currents have no path to the earth through a properly designed and maintained grounding system, they will find unintended paths and even may cause users to receive electric shocks.
Furthermore, a good grounding system is also used to prevent damage to industrial plants and equipment and is therefore necessary in order to improve the reliability of equipment and reduce the likelihood of damage due to fault currents, and of causing users to get electric shocks. In addition, if it is possible to know the ground resistance in advance before operating a power system, the operation of a power system with excessive high ground resistance is able to be avoided, which results in preventing the hazard in advance.